Right here right now
by Madrox126
Summary: It's been a year since they went to college and they still love each other a lot, even though they are miles apart. A short Song fic when max and Roxanne are still thinking about each other.


My songfic with Roxanne and max. The story also features these characters: Stacey, bobby and pj. I hope you'll enjoy this because this is what I keep thinking about when I watch the extremely goofy movie, wondering if max misses Roxanne. I don't own the characters, Disney does.

If this was forever, what could be better We've already proved it works _ Roxanne walked back from her college as Stacey was talking to one of her new friends on the phone.

Roxanne walked into her and Stacey's room, and as she did, she saw a picture of max and Roxanne and memories came flooding in from her mind. She laughed quietly as she remembered when max jumbled up words as she asked if he was alright. And when they both began to laugh.

He done his 'ayuk' laugh, which then Roxanne began to have feelings for him. She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. We wished she moved back to spoonerville to go see max, but she doubt it would be anytime soon. 'I wonder what your doing now' she thought sighing.

She took out her photo of max and her on their prom night and hugged it closed to her, as she began to cry softly. She then heard a knock on the door: It was Stacey.

"Roxanne are you alright?" She asked concerned. She never seen her best friend like that before, unless she was thinking of him. "Yeah Stacey, I'm fine, I just...miss him" she smiled reassuringly before she sighed again. Stacey walked up to her bed and hugged her close.

"I know you miss him, heck, I even miss bobby, but we know that sometimes Fate brings us unexpected paths. In other words, well see them again someday, who knows what they are thinking, but I know that deep down max is thinking about you right now" Stacey reassured her before hugging her again and leaving her alone.

Roxanne smiled sadly, knowing Stacey was right. She looked at the stars and wondered if max misses her as much as she misses him. _

But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours A bend in the universe Is gonna make everything in our whole world change _

At the dorm with Max, Bobby and Pj, they were getting ready for bed. Max was about to get into his pyjamas until a picture slipped out of his bag, a picture max knew he forgotten about during his first year in college: it was him and Roxanne on prom night during their senior years.

Max froze when he saw the picture of Roxanne smiling with him. He sure misses her and wondered what she is doing now. He sighed as he placed the picture down on his bed and placed his head on his hands. If only he could see her again, but he knew hit wouldn't be anytime soon.

Pj and Bobby noticed his change of moods. "Hey max, my friend, what's the matter?" Pj asked him, concerned.

Bobby was busy with eating cheddar. "Yeah man, I haven't noticed this change since your girlfriend moved away" bobby stated. Max glared as he mentioned her.

"Do NOT mention HER name" he growled quietly. Pj and Bobby were taken aback by this and couldn't help but feel sorry for their friend. It's been years since they saw each other and they wondered if max was ever gonna get over it.

He hid his grief by focusing more on skateboarding and as time goes on, his attitude was getting worse when he keeps seeing a girl that reminds him of his high school girlfriend.

"C'mon max, even i admit that I miss Stacey, but that doesn't mean I go crazy because of one big mistake you made- ow" bobby said as pj jabbed him in the side.

Pj walked up to max and put his hand on his shoulder. "C'mon max, I understand you are angry for her moving, but can't you tell, that your missing her a lot. Just think about it, if you look deep deep down, yoy know that you miss her. theres no denying it. And maybe you can see her again, or you can call her, or even send her a letter. Thats what I would do if I miss my java bean" PJ reassured him. Max smiled sadly, knowing he was right.

Pj and Bobby looked at each other before leaving him alone to think. As they left the room, max was staring at the Photo of him and Roxanne smiling together and sighed sadly. He looked at the stars through the window.

'I know your out there somewhere, but maybe, just maybe, we can be together again, I just know it. After all, we are meant to be, right?' He thought. _ And you know that where we are will never be the same _

Roxanne decided to head out the door and looked at the stars. She figured that if she did, it might calm her nerves down. Meanwhile at the same time, Max decided to go outside as well. And when they both did, they saw a shooting star.

They both smiled, knowing that they made a wish: the wish to one day see each other again. They both began to sing softly as they remembered their love and romance.

"Right here, right now, Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be But right now there's you and me"

I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review :)


End file.
